A Piece of Paper
by BlueSapphireWriter
Summary: "Bella? What the hell are you doing?" a voice behind me said. I bounced up and twirled around, hiding the piece of paper – where I had written down my earlier words – behind my back. It was Edward, of course. Why did he always sneak up on people?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Author's note:** I was meaning to post this yesterday but didn't. I'm sorry! Even then I hope you'll still enjoy it! And thank you Valle for correcting it!

* * *

><p><em>What makes us evil?<em>

_Is it greediness of what you want to have? Maybe it's just insanity._

_Is it because of everything we can get but don't have? Or maybe we just don't notice. We just continue with everything we are doing without stopping to think._

_I do that._

_Does that make me evil?_

_If we don't stop to think what would happen?_

_Probably world destruction, we didn't know that at the beginning but now we know and we still don't do much about it. In fact I don't think many people do something at all. _

_And where would that leave us in the end?_

_We would no longer be able to be here._

_And why?_

_Because we would not stop and think._

_Who would suffer in the end?_

_Not we that did it. The next generation will or maybe the next one._

_Some would answer that they didn't do it. I would ask why they think that. They answer that they didn't know of it in the beginning and only heard of it recently._

_I would reply: "Are you kidding me?"_

_We have known for years now and if you didn't then you would have to been living under a rock._

"Bella? What the hell are you doing?" a voice behind me said.

I bounced up and twirled around, hiding the piece of paper – where I had written down my earlier words – behind my back. It was Edward, of course. He could always sneak up on someone without them noticing… at least with me.

"Nothing", I lied.

"It doesn't look like nothing", he tried to get the piece of paper from my hand but didn't succeed.

"I have to go", I said and hurriedly packed my things.

"Let me see!"

He tried to grab the piece of paper but failed yet again. We continued this game of who-will-have-the-paper for awhile until Edward got impatient. He took his arms around me from behind, making me incapable of moving and since his arms where longer than mine he reached the paper.

"Aha! Got it!" he exclaimed and held his hand with the paper up in the air, professing victory.

"Hey! Not fair!" I said as I tried to get the paper and failed miserably. I wasn't even close to reach it.

I huffed and tried jumping and grabbing his arm but as he was stronger than me, I didn't have a chance.

"You know you won't reach it", he said smugly.

I huffed again and crossed my arms over my chest. "Give me the paper."

"No."

"Now."

"… No."

"Edward, give me the damn paper!"

"Why is it so important?"

"It has my personal thoughts that I don't want _anyone_ to read!"

"Are they dirty?" he smirked.

"No!"

I tried to reach it again but failed. Why did he have to be so damn tall?

"Then why don't you want me to read it?"

"I just said why! IIt has my personal thoughts that I don't want anyone to read!"

He frowned playfully and tapped his finger to his chin. "Well, now I found it!"

"You didn't find it! You took it!"

"You're no fun", he said and began walking away.

Finally. Hey, wait! He still had my paper!

I broke into a run and jumped on his back in a try to get the paper. Edward, who wasn't prepared, swayed unsteadily and tried to retain his balance while I tried to get the piece of paper from his hand.

"Give it to me!"

"Never!"

We fell over with his stomach on the floor and me on top of him. He had his hand close to his body. I saw the opportunity and grabbed the piece of paper in my hand.

"Aha!" I exclaimed. "Got it!"

Edward turned over fast so that he was on top and grabbed the piece of paper from my hand.

"Aha!" he mocked me. "Got it!"

"Give it back!" I said and once again tried to grab the paper from him.

"No can do", he said and stood up.

"Please?"

He hesitated and looked from the piece of paper to me and back again.

"No…" he said, his tone almost sorrowful. "See you later!"

He walked away and I punched the wall in frustration which was not a good idea. It hurt like hell and only made me in an even fouler mood. I went back to my bag and muttered angrily to myself about how stupid Edward was.

The next day I when I opened my locker a piece of paper fell out. I looked at it confusingly for a while, not recognizing it. I bent down and picked it up. It was the same paper from yesterday, the one that Edward took. Why would he take it and give it back? I shrugged in my head and turned the paper.

"_Will you go out with me?"_

A piece of paper can change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
